Spangel VS Pokemon
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Spike and Angel place a bet on who's the better Pokemon Trainer. Spangel, Possible Lemon later on if I get enough Reviews. Vote on who wins. T until then the rating will rise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vampires play Pokemon Author: FemaleFOnzie Rating: T for languge and Slash and suggustive-ness Fandom: Angel/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Summery: After beating the latest Pokemon game, Spike challenges Angel to a pokemon duel, his strongest 6 pokemon verseus Angel's strongest 6, The Loser has to do something for the winner, but who will win. Set just before The Spangel Saga.  
>- It seemed like a regulair day At Wolfram and Hart, Gunn was sending files to cases and being his lawyer self, Fred, Illyria and Wesley were hanging around in the lab checking over some new projects, Harmony was cheerfuly getting two mugs of blood for Angel and his boyfriend, Lorne was booking and planning a new party all the while singing "Firework" By Katy Perry and Angel was in his office, sitting behind his desk fileing some paper work and checking reports and signinging paychecks as Spike was sitting in a nearbye chair, playing a game on his red and black DSi When suddenly Spike let out a whoop.<p>

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! YES! YES! YES! I DID IT! I BLOODY WELL DID IT! I BEAT POKEMON BLACK! YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Spike cheered, waving his hands franticly in the air, still gripping the DSi.

Angel Chuckled,"Sooo You have now beaten all the Pokemon games haven't you?"

"Bloody Well right!" Spike said, his sudden cheer turned to pride.

"I beat that games ago." Angel said in a In-Your-Face manner.

Spike Scowled,"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, and I can prove it! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Your strongest 6 from all your games versus my strongest 6 from all MY games!" Angel said, eyebrows raised in an intimadating manner. Spike thought it over Quickly,"Your on! But let's make it Interesting!"

"How So?"

"Like If I win you have to.."Spike thought about it for a minute before chosing,"Give me foot rubs and..um..BOTTOM! If I win you have to give Me Foot rubs and Bottom in bed for the next month!"

Angel placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt," Aww, I thought you liked bottoming to me."

Spike rolled his eyes,"I do it's just that I wouldn't mind topping for just one month."

"Fine and when i win-"

"You mean if you win."

"Right. IF i win you have to..you have to.."

"If you say dress up as a nun i'll stake you."

"Awww but IF I win you have tooo let me do WHATEVER I want to you for the next week." Angel's smile grew big when Spike shot him a confused look,"Intimacy wise Spike."

Spike's eyes widened but then shook Angel's hand,"Your on mate and I'm Soooooooo looking forward to my foot rubs."

Angel chuckled,"We'll see Spikey, We'll see..."

"Okay Peaches, go ahead and enter your six nancy pancy pokemon!" Spike teased as he sent in his top six. Angel Chuckled,"You're in trouble Spikey-boy!"

"Quiet and send! I want to win already!"

"If you say so," And with that Angel pressed the enter button and Spike's eyes widened in horror. He Truely was SCREWED.

"Pokemon Trainer Spike has Selected Feraligater, Umbreon, HoundDoom, Granbull, Ivysaur and Kingdra as his team." Angel's Dsi announced.

"Pokemon Trainer Angel has Selected Swampert, Infernape, Zapdos, Mew Two, Latas and Dialga as his team." Spike's DSi Announced.

"No Freakin' fair! You used Legandries!" Spike hissed at his snickering boyfriend. Who chuckled,"You never said it was!"

"But..But..But-"

"Eyes on the game Spike, eyes on the game." Angel teased as he sent out his Infernape first to battle Spike Granbull.  
>- "Hey Fred have you seen Angel? I need to talk to him about this new party and I can't seem to find him." Lorne said, strutting into the lab.<p>

"He's in his office Lorne," Fred said, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Kay! Thanks!" Lorne said cheerfuly as he headed out of the lab and towards Angel's Office. He was aout tp knock on the door when he heard something.

"DAMN! DAMN YOU PEACHES TO BLOODY HELL! YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED MY POOR IVYSAUR! HE WAS JUST A LIL' BABY! I PUT HIM IN HERE SO HE'D GET MORE AND EVOLVE INTO A VENUSAUR!" What sounded like Spike screamed, followed by the mad laughing sound of Angel.

"You're loosing Spike! I Already killed all your pokemon except one and i still have 3 left, Swampert, Infernape and Latas!"

"Yeah but Swampert is Parilized and cannot move so I can kill him! And Latas is SOOOOOOO low a single blow would knock her out and as for Infernape, My last Pokemon's a water one! Your strongest attack won't effect my Kingdra as much as it woul another one of my pokemon!"

There was the annoying music from the games followed by what sounded like a hit and a loud 'NOO' from Angel signifying that one of his beloved pokemon had been killed.

"SPIKE! I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU BUT NOW THAT YOU KILLED LATAS AND SWAMPERT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Angel schreeched so loud Lorne thought he got brain damage from it.

There was another silent pause only filled with the sound of the game music, then the sound of a hit. And Lorne waited, and waited but no screams of defeat or winning were heard. Just soft moaning. After about tweenty minutes of trying to piece together who had one, Lorne gave up and knocked on the office door.

Angel opened it, hair messed arouund playfully, clothes also messed but there was a big-fanged grin happily plastered on his mug. Spike was lying on his back on the nearbye couch, hair also messed, Shirt and leather duster off and jeans just loosely hanging around his waist.

"Sooo," Lorne asked,"Who won?"

A/N: And here's the fun part, it's a two-shot, the next chappie will be about the loser forfilling what the winner wants, but you get to vote on who you want to win!

Vote 1: If you think Spike's Kingdra over-powerd Angel's Infernape

or

Vote 2: If you think Angel's Infernape wiped the floor with Spike's Kingdra.


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON

Spangel VS Pokemon Part 2 A/N: So I got some votes but the dedication goes to the first person who voted! So, MoonLight Hunter this is for you Budd! First Lemon ever so don't kill me.  
>- Spike and Angel, Sat back-to-back, on the Hard-wood floor in the older vampire's office. Both were done to their last pokemon, Angel had his level 86 Infernape and Spike had his Level 84 Kingdra. If Angel lost he had to give Spike foot rubs and bottom to him in the bedroom for the next month, then again if he did lose he would have ways of making Spike onTop but will stop not be the one being thrust into if you catch his drift. Or he could shun sex for a Month, but everyone knew he just wouldn't be able to hold out. And if Spike lost, Angel could make him do what ever he wanted in the Bedroom.<p>Spike sighed heavily and picked his first move, Water gun. Angel, unfortanly, had something else planned. He smirked, and selected an item, an xtremely rare version of the Water stone from the First pokemon game ever.<p>

Spike laughed,"What's a water stone gonna do, Peaches?" But then watched wide-eyed as his Water Gun attack only took away about 30 points,"Huh?"

"The Extremely Rare, Now you can't find anywere else Water stone from the Original pokemon game. Makes Water attacks less effective to Fire Pokemon." Angel Gloated.

"Bu-NO FUCKING FAIR!" Spike hissed and Angel laughed,"You never said it was against the rules."

Spike crused under his breath and selected another move, He was hoping that in Kingdra's attack options, there was atleast one Non-Water attack but, unfortantly for the Self-Acclaimed Love's Bitch, there was only Water ones. He throwned but eventually picked Surf, hoping to God that it would have more of an effect then his last move.

Angel Snickered when Spike's surf attack took away just 40 points, Blondie Bear, on the other hand cursed and sweared loudly. Then, The Blonde's jaw dropped.

"How in Bloody hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" Angel asked innocently.

"Yo-You-You Wiped out half of my HP in a single blow...even though my Pokemon's a water and your's is a Fire type?" Spike stuttered.

Angel Laughed, turned around and wrapped the blonde in his arms, Still gripping Baby blue and black Dsi in his hand,"That, my dear William, is a rare move that Infernapes can use after your beat Pokemon Diamond, It has been known to wipe out an entire HP in one go! And I still have 4 left!"

Spike turned around, shacking his head,"No, NO!" Angel smiled, then grinned wickedly and shook his head Yes before pressing a button on the DSI. Spike Grumbled and watched wide eyed in horror as Angel's Infernape killed his Kingdra. Angel turned to face his Boyfriend with a proud, I-told-you-so Smile.

Spike Rolled his eyes, turned off his DSi and set the Gizmo on Angel's desk, then turned to Face Angel and threw his hands up in the air,"Okay Love, I'm yours." Angel smirked Seductivly and pushed Spike onto the Nearbye leather couch and crawled ontop off him,"If you say so."

The Bigger, older vampire nuzzled into the Blonde's neck, and Spike began purring softly like alittle kitten,"You sound SOOO sexy when you do that." Angel whisperd as he slowly ripped off Spike's duster. Spike, still purring, placed his hands on Angel's chest and slowly started moving them down south. Angel moaned when they found his, now hard as hell cock and began rubbing it.

Then, there was a soft Knock on the door. Spike Grumbled and silently protested as his lover got up to answear it, Angel grinned at Spike, He loved to tease the blonde,"Hey Spike, there's supposidly A great triple feature at the Drive In tonight, We'll finish this there 'kay?" Spike nodded.

Meanwhile the knocking at the door was becoming louder, Angel rolled his eyes and opened the door to the local Green Deamon known as Lorne was smiling at them,"So Who won?"

Spike sighed happily as he leened against Angel's shoulder. After Lorne intrupted Angel's Winning Session, Angel came up with an idea to make it up to Spike. Sure it was abit Cleeshay but it was sweet in a way. A trip to the drive in, where the first three Jaws movies were playing(Angel picked this night following Fred's advice. Guys take their lovers to scary movies so when their lovers get scared, their boyfriends could wrap their arms around them and 'protect them' and this was the only horror movie one this week). But what really got Seeled the deal was when Angel promised to finish their intrupted session there.

So, here they were, sitting in the front seat of the Viper(yes Angel's Prized Viper), Cuddling, and yet Spike couldn't help but wonder how they ended up like this. It just happened, one day they were rivals, then when they went to Italy to get that severed head, on the plane ride back, it just, Happened. They had afew drinks, talked and for some unknown Reason, About quater of the way there Angel kissed him. Sure he was Shocked, but that kiss was the best kiss he ever had. Better then Dru, Better then Buffy even. One kiss turned to Two, Two kisses turned four, four turned to 8, soon, they were lying in the back of the plane, on the big fluffy bed, In a full out make-out session.

Spike had pulled Angel ontop of him, and the older vampire was tonguge fucking the younger one. Everything was happening fast, faster then what had happened with Dru. Within a matter of what Spike thought were seconds(but were later revealed to be about 10 minutes) they were both nude as the day they were born, and Angel was inside him...and it felt good.

And there they were now, Spike nuzzling Angel's neck lovingly and Angel kissing the other's blonde hair. Spike leened his head backwards to look up into Angel's Chocolate eyes,"Peaches, I want you so bad right now." Angel chuckled at the other's behaviour and slid his hand under the blonde's shirt and Leather Duster. With in Seconds they were off and Angel paused for a minute to admire Spike's abbs.

"Bloody Hell, it's cold out here." Spike complained but his whinning was shortened when Angel leened in close to Spike's chest and began licking at his nipples. The Blonde gasped at his Grand-sire's work with his tonguge, against his own bare skin, and whimperd when Angel began to nibble on them abit.

Angel, having finished with Spike chest, proceeded to make a little trail of kisses from his chest down to Spike's-

"AGHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! HELP ME! GOD HELP ME PLEASE!"

Angel and Spike's heads jerked up in alarm, only to find that it was at that point in the movie were The Naked Swimmer died. And both laughed at how alarmed they had gotten. "That's one way to stop people from shagging at the Drive Inn." Spike joked, but gulped when Angel turned his attention back to him with a scary but yet Seductive smirk, and crawled back onto Spike.

"Where were we? Oh I remember.." Angel whisperd and slowly slipped off Spike's skin-tight Leather pants and black boxers. Spike moaned loudly when Angel took his hard cock in his mouth. Angel's tonguge glided along Spike's manhood, and sucked and swallowed. Spike moaned loudly. "Music to my ears." Angel purred, and Spike grabbed the leather backseat and gripped it tight,"Holy Hell!"

Angel smirked and licked Spike's cum off his lips and abit off his face. Spike shuddered, still bracing from his orgasim as Angel pulled Spike up into a half-sloutching, half-sitting position before kissing him again. SPike moaned and shook with anticpation in his lover's arms.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

"Oh, God yes!"

Angel smirked, spit on his fingers and slid one in Spike's tight-hole, The blonde gasped as Angel's finger slid against his prostate. The brunette chuckled, added another 2 fingers and spread open The blonde's hole, Preping him for something bigger. Angel laughed when his lover moaned because he'd pulled out his fingers, then in one swift thrust, replaced them with his cock.

"Oh god Aaaaangel!"

"God Spikey, so tight for me!"

"!"

The two vampires spent the rest of the night in the backseat of the viper, with Spike rewording Angel for winning the bet. 


End file.
